


Just Scars

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Morgana is hurt and conflicted.</p><p>Prompt: Prompt 3 scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Scars

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Just Scars**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Character/s:** Morgana, Merlin  
 **Summary:** Morgana is hurt and conflicted.  
 **Warnings:** angsty  
 **Word Count:** 129  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 3 Scars  
 **Author's Notes:** Canon  


**Just Scars**

Sometimes scars are not visible. It’s the torture within that causes the ugliest of scars. Morgana was a tortured soul there was no question in that. In her mind there were many who had caused her scars. Uther denied her. Gorlois abandoned her. Gwen betrayed her. Arthur dismissed her.

Merlin … that scar was her deepest. She thought he cared for her. She thought he loved her, but she was wrong. Or was she? She thought she saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice, even as he stood there in front of her now.

“Morgana, what has become of the woman I knew?” Merlin asked her.

Morgana didn’t answer. Where was that woman? She’s gone. Now there are only scars where her heart once was.


End file.
